When darkness turns to light
by Drops-of -Jupiter92
Summary: ((This is a four swords story!)) The four heroes must save Hyrule once again! But this time their enemy's wont be as easy to beat, can they save hyrule or will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so this is my first Four swords story ever! Haha so I want to ship the hell outta people but not sure who to ship who with, well expect Blue and Red their deffs a going to be a ship in this but I want to know what other ships you guys might want to see. Also I know its short but I don't know if people will like it but either way the next chapter will be longer and I'm deciding on if I should do POV'S or not, also I'm making Shadow evil again but he will turn good at some point **

The Four heroes were currently caught in a snow storm "Ugh! We were just in a desert not to long ago! How did we end up in a snowstorm!?" Blue complained as he wrapped his arms around him self and lightly shivered.

"Stop complaining, Blue! That's not going to help us find shelter" Green glared at Blue

"I should be leader! I wouldn't of gotten us stuck in a snowstorm!" Blued yelled causing Green to stop and turn around so he was facing Blue.

"Oh! You think you be a better leader then me!?"

Vio sighed as his two friends argued "Hey, come on guys lets just find a cave or something so we can get out of this storm." Green nodded at Vio and soon enough they found a cave.

"Finally! Shelter." Blue said relived

"Umm guys, where is Red?" Green asked noticing he was missing

"Looks like one of us has to go find him" Vio and Green both looked at Blue who glared at them.

"Why me!?"

"Because Blue, me and Vio are going to get a fire started and if we don't find him soon he'll freeze to death out there."

Blue sighed "Fine! I'll go look for him." With that Blue stepped back out in the cold storm. "Ugh! Why did he have to get lost?" 'And he better be okay' Blue said in his head. "Red!" He shouted hoping to get a response.

When all he heard was the wind whipping he sighed "Red! Please answer." He said the last part softly "This storm is getting getting worse." At this rate he'll never find his friend.

"Errrr." He then tripped over something and fell face first in the fluffy snow "What th-" He stopped in mid sentence when he saw what he tripped over "Red!" He shouted as he brushed the snow off him. "Its okay, I'll get you back to the cave so you can warm up by the fire Green and Vio better have started" He said as he picked up Red in his arms.

He smiled down at him and was so happy Vio and Green were not there at that moment "Alright lets go" He started to walk back towards the cave.

(Back at the cave)

"Do you think he found him yet? Vio asked concerned about his two friends.

"Don't worry I'm sure their fine." Green said trying to reassure his friend and as soon as he said that Blue reentered the cave with Red in his arms "Red!" Both Vio and Green yelled as they ran over to their friends.

"Its okay guys, he's fine he just needs to warm up." Blue said as he glanced over at the fire Vio and Green had started . He then walked over to the fire and placed Red down.

"Okay now that we know Red is safe we should talk about how we plan on beating Shadow." Green said looking at his two friends

"We need to think of a plan before we do anything." Vio said causing Blue to roll his eyes at him

"I say we just go there and kick some ass!"

"Blue, Vio is right we need think of plan before we do anything!"

"Well why can't we do it my way for once!" Blue argued

"Because, Blue! Your way is going to get us killed!" Green spat back

Blue growled "You're the worst leader! And I could easily be a better leader then you!"

"Guys!" Vio screamed, finally fed up with his friends, He glared at his friends.

Blue grunted while Green sighed "Blue I-" Green was cut off

"Save it for someone who cares!" He then went further back into the cave

"He'll get over it" Vio said as he placed an hand over Green's shoulder. Green just gave him a small smile and nodded, Vio gave the other, one last reassuring look before going to take a seat next to the unconscious Red .

Green looked over at Blue and frowned 'This is going to be a long quest' He said to him self before joining Vio.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Here is the second chap! :) I'm going to try to make each chap loner then that last.. Try.. Lol :) And ignore any spelling or grammar issues I will fix them when I get the chance  
**

The next morning Green woke up to Red having a coughing fit "Ugh" He groaned as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eye's "Red!" He called out as he ran over to him "How you feeling?" Green asked his friend as he gently rubbed Reds back.

"I feel yucky, Green!" Red whined

"Whats with all this noise? I'm trying to sleep" Blue shouted as he came out from the corner of the cave.

"Red doesn't feel good" Green told Blue who sighed

"Yeah well that sucks, but we can't let that slow us down!"

"Actually we should just stay here for a little bit longer, so Red can recover." Vio stated who was now fully awake.

"Hmph! Why are you going to let him" He pointed at Red "Slow us down!"

Red whimpered as he buried his head into Green's chest "Blue, be nice for once will you!?" Green yelled at Blue

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to go see if the storm let up." Blue stomped away

"W-Why does Blue hate me so much?" Red asked, tears steaming down his face.

"He doesn't hate you, Red" Vio said as he put a hand on Red's back "He just lets his ego get in the way of his feelings"

Red nodded as he went into another coughing fit. Green and Vio estranged worried glances

"We need to find a village so we can get Red some potion." Vio told Green who nodded in argument.

Red's coughing fit ended just as Blue walked back in. "Okay guys the storm as ended and we should start making our way towards death Mountain now."

Vio nodded "Alright then lets go."

Green helped Red up and they all made their way to Death mountain "Okay, when we get there I'm going to go to the closes village and find some potion .

"Good thinking Me and Blue wills stay with Red."

After a long and tiring trip, they finally made it "Alright I'll be back,I'm off to find a village." Vio said as he walked off and his three friends nodded as they sat under a tree to rest

"I still don't feel good" Red whined

"Don't worry Red, Once Vio gets back with the potion you'll feel tons better." Green said as he looked over at the mountain

"I hope he gets back soon so we don't have to listen to Red whine anymore." Blu crossed his arms and looked over at Green "What are you staring at?"

"I think I'm going to go up and see what lies up head." Green said as he stood up

"By yourself?" Red asked as he looked up at the Link wearing green

"Yeah well if you get killed then good, I'll be leader." Blue grinned and Red looked over at Blue frowning

"Don't worry I'm not going to get killed" Green glared at Blue as he walked off

"Blue! You can't just let him go up there by himself!"

"Don't freak, Red he'll be fine, there is nothing up there that can kill him."

Everything was quite for awhile till Blue spoke up "I don't hate you.."

Red looked over at him a bit taken back "What?"

"I said I don't hate you, you can just get annoying after awhile but its far from hate."

Red was so happy to hear that , that her wrapped his arms around Blue's neck and hugged him and to Red's surprise Blue lightly hugged him back

(With Green)

Green Made his way up the mountain with ease "Wow that was really easy" He grinned as he looked around " Well nothing dangerous seems to be up here so I guess I should get back to my friends now." He went to go make his way down when I voice stopped him

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here? One of the four idiots."

"Shadow!" Green roared as he turned around to make his attack, but it was to late and the world seemed to stop as Green felt a searing pain run threw his stomach. His eyes grew big as he looked down and saw Shadow's sword plunged into his stomach.

"This was way to easy!" Shadow laughed as he pulled the sword out and watched Green fall backwards "By the time friends make it up here you'll already be dead." Shadow then disappeared and left Green alone lying in a pool of blood.

(With the others)

Vio let out a sigh as he approached his friends "No potion.."

"Its okay Vio!" Red said as he looked up at him

"Maybe we should set up camp somewhere over here for a few nights" Vio suggested and Blue went to go argue but looked over at Red who looked really pale

"Fine..." Vio then smiled at Blue but looked around and noticed someone missing

"Hey, where is Green?"

"Oh he went to go see what was up head " Blue pointed at the mountain

"Well we should go get him before it get dark" Vio said as he started walking up he mountain.

Blue sighed deeply ad him and Red followed Vio. "Why do we have to go get him!? He'll come down when he feels like it."

Vio didn't answer, something wasn't right "Vio! Are you even listing to me?"

"Something is wrong... Green should of been back by now if he only went to go check thing out" Vio's words mad Red whimper

"Are you saying Green could be in trouble?" Red asked scared to know the answer

"I don't know Red" Vio said as they reached the top. All three of them gasped at what they saw

"GREEN!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Vio's POV**

"Green!" Me Blue and Red screamed as we reached the top of the mountain, Green was lying on the ground with blood gushing out of a wound on his stomach. I was to shocked to even move to see if our friend was alive.

It was actually Blue we sprung forward to help the fallen hero. Who could of done this! It then dawned on me, Shadow...

"Green! Open your eyes dude!" Blue's voice shook me out of my shocked state. I ran over and knelled down near Green and looked down at his pale face.

"Vio? I-Is Green dead?" Red asked as he coughed slightly with tears streaming down his face

Feeling my own tears well up in my eye's I shrugged my shoulder as I brought my ear down to Green's chest and was greeted by the thumping sound of his heart. I smiled a little as I brought my head up "He's still alive but we don't have much time. We need to find a village that will actually sell us their potion." I said as I looked over at Blue who didn't say anything. He was staring at Green with his own tears running down his face

"What do you mean Vio? What happened when you went to get me potion?" Red's innocent voice brought my attention to him as I sighed and recalled what happened an hour ago

_I grinned to myself as I walked into the village but quickly frowned as the village people either glared at me or retreated to their house's "Weird." I said to myself a I walked into the potion shop "Hello sir, may I have one healing potion?" I asked the guy behind the counter who went pale as he looked over at me_

_"You! Get out of here! Before I get the village knights to take care of you for good!"_

_I looked over at him confused "What are you talking about? I'm a knight myself, actually I'm the hero around here."_

_"Just because you changed your tunic and dyed your hair doesn't mean I don't know who you are!"_

_Changed my tunic? Dyed my hair? Wait a minute! These people must think I'm Shadow! He must of came by here not to long ago "Look sir! I'm not who you think I am!" I tried to explain but he started throwing clay pots at me so I just left without another word._

Red gasped "But you're not Shadow!"

I let out a shaky breath "I-I know Red but we can't dwell on that, we need to get Green out of here and find him some potion or try healing him ourselves."

Before I could say anything else Blue scooped Green up and headed down the mountain with Red following close behind. I just stated at them as they walked off.

"Why Green? Why couldn't you just wait for all of us to go with you... We could of fought Shadow as a team" I then picked up Green's four sword and ran to catch up with the others.

When we made it back down the mountain Blue laid Green down under the tree and I ripped part of my tunic off and wrapped it around Green's stomach. I can always buy a new tunic "Okay I'm going to go find another village or something."

"I wanna go with you!" Red said to my surprised but I realized he probably said that because he doesn't want to see Green in so much pain

"Alright lets go then." I looked over at Blue and he gave me a look as if he was saying 'You better keep him safe.' I nodded over at him to let him know I knew what his look meant. Red and I then left.

**Blue's POV**

After they left I looked over at Green "You better pull threw this!" I yelled as more tears manged to escape my eye's "I-I'm sorry.."

I looked down at the ground just wishing this was just some dream "B-B-Blue?"

My head snapped up to look at Green's now opened eye's "Green? Look about what I said..."

"No Blue I want to apologize to you. I was wrong, you wouldn't make a horrible leader. Matter of fact i-if I don't make it I want you to be the leader."

This just made me feel ever worse "Don't say that! You're going to make it! Your not the worst leader! I-I didn't mean it!."

Green just smiled weakly "I know you didn't mean it Blue but even if I don't pull threw you Vio and Red need to continue this and defeat Shadow and Ganon."

I clenched my fist "Just shut up! Stop talking, your getting me mad now! Just rest so you can better." I said trying to sound like I was convincing him but really I was trying to convince myself.

Green nodded as he shut his eyes. I sat there and listened to his ragged breathing. The piece of purple tunic that was wrapped around him was now a deep crimson. That's when I realized he probably isn't going to make it, even if Vio and Red come back with potion. He's losing way to much blood.

I had to choke back more tears 'No, Blue you're suppose to be the strong one in this group.' Curse you Shadow! I swear to Din we will kill you if its the last thing the three of us do! The four heroes will never be the same again.

**A/N Shadow will become good at some point in this story! I was also going to put Vaati in this story but if I did he would be more like Vaati in MC And mostly be good because he's one of my fav characters but I dunno. Ignore any grammar issues. I will fix them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I was thinking I might ship Green and Vio. I know he is shipped more with Shadow but I want to be different !**

**Vio's POV**

I sighed deeply, me and Red have not found a village yet, I could try and go back to the other village but I doubt the'll sell me anything. "We have to go back, I got an idea." I looked over at Red who nodded at me.

"Green is going to make it, right?" He asked innocently.

"I hope so R-Red."I said, my voice cracking at the end. It wasn't in till Red went into a huge coughing fit that I remembered his condition. I stopped and turned around, walking over to him "Are you okay?" I asked as I placed my hand on his forehead. He was burning up "Oh boy." I picked him up and hurried back to where we left Blue and Green.

"What happened!?" Blue yelled as we reached the spot.

"He's still sick, remember?"

Blue walked over and snatched him up out of my arms.

"I didn't find potion but I think I can stop the bleeding" I glanced over at Green

"Okay.. I'll take Red over here, the last thing Green needs right now is to catch some sickness."

"Okay." I said as I walked over to Green "Just hang in there Green, you're going to pull threw this." I took out my sword and cut the piece of tunic that was wrapped around him. I took my sword and carefully cut my tunic and pulled out a strand of string from it. "Alright, I hope this is going to work." I took out a needled and tied the thread to it "Okay Green, this is going to hurt."

I looked down at the wound and had to hold back the vomit that wanted to escape my mouth. It was pretty bad looking. I sighed and then got to work quickly stitching up his wound.

I laid back against a rock when I was finished and at first I didn't even realize the tears that were running down my face.

"Vio! Did it work are you fin-" Blue stopped mid sentence when he saw the state I was in. He then looked over at Green and sighed in relief when he saw his chest moving up in down at a steady pace.

I looked down at my hands that were covered in my friends blood "He needs more then a potion, we need a healing fairy."

"Okay, that should be easier then getting a potion at this point."

"G-Guys? Where are you?" Green's weak voice got me and Blue at his side

"Where right here." I said

"Blue?" He looked over at me

"No, Green its me, Vio."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Me and Blue looked at each other then back at Green.

"Where are we? Why does my stomach hurt?"

"Uhhhhhh" Blue looked over at me "Whats with him?"

"Its confusion, its a symptom of blood loss. We need to find a healing fairy quick." Blue nodded and I scooped Green up and we met up with Red and we all went in search for a healing fairy.

"I think there might be a fairy fountain around here" I said as we looked around or any caves or holes in the ground where one could be but we had no luck

"Guys? I think I found one!" Red yelled as he pointed to a cave.

"Good job Red!" Blue said as we all ran into a cave. When we got deeper in we finally made it!

"Okay Green this is it." I told him as I walked into the center and place Green down, helping him stand up.

A fairy circled around him a few times and slowly the wound on Green's stomach disappeared till it was only a faded scar. Green's eye's then snapped opened "Guys!" He smiled as I let him go "Heh good as new!" He smiled then looked over at me "Vio? What in Din's name happened to your tunic?"

I rolled my eyes "Don't ask, we might have to steal use some tunics."

"Huh? Steal?" Green asked confused

"Yeah, the village thinks I'm Shadow and wont sell me anything."

"Hehe this is cool!" I looked over at Red who was smiling as a fairy circled around him "I feel much better!"

"Well we could always find another village" Green stated "There has to be another one around here."

"Well lets get out of here and look for one!" Blue yelled as we all headed out the cave

"So Green?" I looked over at him "Was it Shadow who stabbed you back on death mountain?"

Green nodded "Yeah, he snuck up on me! I didn't have a chance to react."

"We figured it was Shadow who did it." Blue said.

"I''m just glad you're okay now!" Red said as he hugged Green.

Green hugged him back as he smiled "Thanks guys, I owe you my life."

"You owe us nothing. If it was any one of use who got hurt you would of done everything to try and save us." I said as I smiled over at him. I'm really relived that we got Green the healing fairy just in time. This group would of been broken without him.

"Thanks Vio." Green let go of Red and put his hands behind his head as we kept walking

"I'm going to take down that shadow look alike next time I see him!" Blue growled as he clenched his fist. "He thinks he can mess with one of us? Well he's going to get whats coming to him."

"Yeah! No one messes with the four heroes!" Green spoke proudly.

I just grinned over at them, there right though. He'll be sorry he ever messed with us.

**A/N I know poor Green! :( But don't worry! Green will get pay back on Shadow :D Probably next chapter. Next chap will most likely be in Green's POV and ignore any errors! I shall fix 'em later **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay o this chapter was suppose to be out alot sooner but my aunts anmials decided to want to break my screen so my poor computer was in the hospital but its all better now and thank you so much for the reviews :) nice reviews make me wanna update sooner also I lied! The first half will again be in Vio' POV **

**Vio's POV**

I was in shocked as he stared at my blood stained hands, what really shocked me though was that it wasn't my blood "Hahaha" I heard an evil laugh yell out "Good job, you really are one of us." I looked up and met the gaze of Shadow who was now in front of me

"What are talking about?"I hissed out

"You did it, you killed that poor excuse of a leader."

I shook my head "No, I only knocked him out!" Shadow just shook his head and laughed.

"Really? then who's blood stains your hands and your sword? And if that doesn't convince you then.." Shadow then threw a bloody body of what looked like Green.

"G-Green?" I shook the body before I scream out

"Noooo!" I bolted up, breathing heavily as I looked around the tent "Oh..it..was only..a dream" I said as I got up and walked out of the tent and sat down up against a tree "That was the 3rd time in a row I had that dream.. What does it mean?" I sighed as I closed my eyes, trying not to let it get to me . I just let the nice cool breeze blow across my sweaty face, it was calming.

Trying to control my pounding heart I start recoiling what happened yesterday so I can prove to myself that dream didn't happen.

After we got Green a healing fairy we finally found a village where Shadow hadn't terrorized so me and Green bought some new tunics, then we headed up to death mountain and found no Shadow so we went back down and decided to set up camp for the night. We need to find Shadow because I have a bad feeling something is going to happen.

"Vio?" I hear a whisper so I turned around

"Oh, hi Green" I looked over at him glad to see him without blood covering his body "What you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." was his reply.

"I just needed some fresh air." I told him and he sat down near me.

"I heard you scream, are you okay?" He asked me as he looked me dead in the eyes.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream is all. Sorry if I woke you." I turned my head.

"No need to apologize, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be woken up by anything, I'd be six feet under the ground."

I then turned my head back so I was looking at him again "Green..." I struggled to think what to say "There was no way we were going to let you die. This group would of been broken without you."

A small smile appeared on his lips and he engulfs me in a tight hug "You guys are the best and I would be broken without you guys to, I use to think working alone was the best but now I don't know what I would do without you three, I know that sounds lame but its true."

I hugged him back as some tears mange to make their way down my cheek "Green, nothing you say is lame and we wouldn't know what to do without you either, you have no idea how bad it tour our hearts to see you so weak and to near death."

We broke the hug and Green gave me a sad smile "I must of worried you guys to death huh? Well that's the past now I'm fine and we need to find Shadow and defeat him and save Zelda. ...I think we should both get some sleep now."

I nodded as we both got up and headed to the tent.

**Green's POV**

I yawned as I stretched and sat up and looked around the tent, looks like I'm the last to wake up.

"Morning sleeping head!" Reds bouncy voice greeted me as I walked out.

"Morning." I yawned again.

"Red made breakfast ." Vio smiled as he handed me a plate. "And you might want to find your hat, no villain will take you seriously with a bad case of bedhead." He chuckle as I stick my tongue out at the Link wearing violet.

After we all ate and I put on my hat we we're now heading towards the fire temple.

"You know we were just up here last night." Blue grumbled.

"I know but we were all tired and needed some rest before fighting Shadow." Vio sated as we once again headed up death mountain.

We spent the next hour or so looking for him but with no luck "Alright guys, maybe we split up?" I suggested.

"Hmmm I guess but if any of us find him we have yell for the others." Vio said and we all nodded as we headed into different directions.

I made way back, I had feeling he wasn't anywhere here and I know for a fact that he will come after me first.

I was making my way down the mountain when I heard his voice "I thought I killed you. Why wont you just die already?" He hissed out.

"Heh, it's going to take more then that to take me down." I turned to him, my sword already drawn.

"Yeah well this time I'll make sure you're dead!" He then lunged at me but I quickly dodged his incoming attack.

"You only got me last time because you snuck up on me but this time it will be your blood that stains my sword." I then charged at him and swung the four sword at him, clipping his arm.

"I don't think so Green pansy!" He hissed again a he clutched his arm "You wont win this fight!" He lunged at me again but this time I didn't have time to react and his hands were on my throat "Hahaha" He laughed evilly as I fell to the ground, my sword still clutched in my left hand "This moment is so great! I can't wait to see the look on your friends faces when they find you." He put more presser on my throat causing me to gasp for air.

I closed my eyes tightly, this can't be it could it? Then without even thinking I brought up my left arm and sword, plunging it all the way threw the shadows chest. I then felt the presser leave my neck as Shadow fell to his knees.

"Y-You..H-How?" He gasped as blood trickled down out of his mouth.

I stood up and yanked the four sword out from his chest and looked at him "You can't say you didn't see this coming, Shadow. We offered for you to change your ways and be one of us but no you had to let your evil pride stand in the way." I glanced down at him, sword in left hand as blood dripped down form it "You got what you deserved!" I shouted before running off to go look for my friends.

**A/N Okay so if I could draw the scene I would draw form this story would be amazing! But I can't so oh well, anyways I'm not sure if Shadow actually has blood or not but he does in this story and don't worry all you Shadow fans out there he will be reborn and he will turn good at some point and again thanks for the reviews I'll be thinking of who's POV'S will be in the chap! No what what POV'S do you guys want to see in the chap? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay so this story pretty much takes place after the books and ganon wasn't really dead so after a year he made his return and Green had to pull the four sword out again and Ganon made another dark mirror or something ,don't ask **

**Shadow's POV**

I growl lowly as I lay curled up near the dark mirror, being killed then reborn is not fun but he's right, I should've seen that coming. Maybe he's even more right, maybe I should throw away my evil pride and join them. I did it before I can do it again but this time I won't break the dark mirror besides that won't have any effect on ganon.

I finally decided to take some action, I got up and made my down to the basement of the palace also known as the dungeon. this is where we were keeping Zelda, lucky Ganon wasn't down there and neither were any of the moblins who should be guarding it. "Zelda..." I approached the cell.

"What do you want!" She hissed, with so much hate in her voice "I thought you changed but you're nothing more than the scum of this earth, you bastard!"

Ouch "Such language for a princess" I crossed my arms leaning on the wall

"I don't care!"

"Well you should, I have changed and I will help the other Links defeat Ganon, you don't have too believe me or like me I could really care less but I'm not lying." I then gave her a serious look before exiting the dungeon.

As long as Ganon doesn't find out right away then I should be safe but first I need to find the others and try to prove to them I want to help. I should probably apologize to Green the most for stabbing him and leaving him do bleed out and die on a mountain by himself... I'm screwed!

I traveled for about an hour when I finally spotted them

**Green's POV**

I ran back up the mountain and saw my friends heading down "Guys!" I finally got to them.

"Green! What happened?" Vio asked as he looked at the bloody sword in my hand

"I killed Shadow." I simply said and the group gasped.

"Yay!" Red screamed as he threw his arms around me "You did it Green!" Blue also had a smirk on his fave but Vio didn't.

"Guys, Shadow will be back." We all looked over at Vio "He will just be reborn by the dark mirror, we could kill him seven more times but he will still be back, as long as the dark mirror is still in pieces that is."

Oh yeah I totally forgot about the dark mirror "Oh... Okay so lets go destroy it then."

"But I'm hungry!" Red whined causing the three of use to sigh.

"Alright Food it is then" Vio said as he all made our way to the next village.

An hour later we were eating around a small fire we built. "This is pretty good." I smiled but then frowned when we heard rustling from a bush then my face turned pale when Shadow emerged

"Shadow!" Blue Vio and Red yelled as they stood up .

"Hey wait guys! I came to make amends with you, I want to help you guys beat Ganon again I swear."

I then stood up "And how can we trust you?" I asked

"Yeah last time we did that you kidnapped Zelda then stabbed Green." Blue pointed out

"I know and I'm sorry please give me one more chance." He almost begged

"Okay Shadow you have one chance but I swear if anyone of us ends up hurt then my sword will be plunged threw your chest faster then you can say Din" Vio said as he glared at him but his expression soften "Okay guys we need a new plan now."

"Lets just beat him like last time." Blue shrugged

"That won't wont work Ganon is way more powerful this time " Shadow said and groaned

"Great well we need find a way to beat him and fast before he takes over Hyrule."

"Green's right we should probably go now." Vio said looking at us.

"Great I think he might be at the palace, he wasn't when I left but he should be back by now."

We all nodded at Shadow and followed him towards the palace. I sighed as we kept walking, I have a bad feeling about this,not about fighting I could care less about that because I know we'll win but why did Shadow want to be our friend again? He better not be lying to us.

"How are going to beat Ganon?" Red asked a bit nervous.

"Don't worry Red! We're the four heroes ! We can beat anyone." Blue said with a grin as he placed a hand on Red's shoulder.

"Yeah Red." I smiled at him and he returned the smile. I then looked over at Shadow and frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"You better not be up to something!"

"I'm not, I promise you that, Green." He said as he looked up at the sky.

*BOOOOOOM*

A big explosion then caught our attention, then we saw a huge army of moblins charging at us... This it the moment of truth, life or death. We all drew our swords

**/ I know this one is really short and I apologize! And I apologize for spelling issues but I like to say something, first off for those of you who take time to read my author's notes I thank you :) Second I wrote a sad Four sword story the other week and for the longest time I was deciding if I should upload it and I will so if you like sadness then keep a look out I will try to get it up tomorrow if I have time but definitely sometime this week so keep an eye out and thank you for all the reviews! 3**


End file.
